


Spider and Vampire

by secretsuperhero1



Series: Once bitten twice not shy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Consensual Underage Sex, Dominant Reader, F/M, Fighting, Peter is 15, Reader-Insert, Violence, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsuperhero1/pseuds/secretsuperhero1
Summary: This fanfic takes place not long after Spider-Man: Homecoming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I promised that Steve would be next. But then this idea just popped into my head and it wouldn't leave. You know Peter and how stubborn he can be.  
> Anyway, there might be some underage sex later in the story. It's all consensual but I'm telling you anyway in order to warn you... if it's something you don't like, don't read it.  
> I hope you like it. Comments will be appreciated, thank you! :-)

All and all, this night is pretty boring.

Peter has spent the last two hours swinging around the city, searching for any signs of trouble.

So far, he's found none.

He eventually decides to call it a night and is on his way home, just a few streets away from his apartment, when he suddenly hears someone scream. It's faint and muffled almost immediately but it's there.

Peter perks up and hurries to see what's going on. He expects to interrupt a robbery or perhaps a bar fight.

He certainly doesn't expect you.

***

Your senses work perfectly even when you're feeding so when the air suddenly becomes a bit heavier around you, you know you're not alone anymore.

You turn away from your victim, now lying unconscious on the ground, and prepare to take down whoever spotted you.

You stop when you come face to mask with Spider-Man.

***

 _This is some crazy shit_ , Peter thinks, staring at the young woman who is returning his gaze calmly. She's quite tall, although not as tall as him, dressed all in black and her hair is tied in a ponytail.

However, that's not what surprises Peter.

The sight of fangs and unnaturally pale skin does.

And then she speaks.

“Hello handsome. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

***

You know you should probably be afraid but all you can feel is curiosity… and amusement. You cannot see his face but it's obvious that Spider-Man clearly doesn't know what to make of you.

“What are you?” he asks, his voice slightly muffled by the mask but still more than clear for your heightened hearing.

“Isn't it obvious?” you lick your lips in order to remove the rest of the blood.

“Holy shit,” he breathes out, his eyes drilling a hole through your head.

You smirk, feeling his tension grow. He hasn't attacked you yet but it's only a matter of time. “There's nothing holy about me, Spider-Man.”

“So you know who I am?”

You roll your eyes at his question. “You're pretty much in every newspaper in this city. Jameson keeps shouting that you're a menace. It's hard not to know you. Plus, the costume is quite a giveaway.” You take a better look at it and can see that it's not some homemade thing. “It's cool, though.”

“What?”

“Your costume. It's cool,” you clarify, taking a few steps towards him. “Listen, this was fascinating but I've got to go. People to meet, things to do. Surely you know the drill.”

As expected, he steps in your way. “Sorry, vampire lady,” he says. “I can't let you just leave.”

You laugh aloud. “A vampire lady? Really?” This guy is just hilarious. You bat your eyelashes at him. “So what do you want to do with me then? Should I fall down on my knees and beg you to let me go?”

He doesn't rise verbally to your bait but he arranges his posture, still affected by your words. “You've hurt the man. You were about to kill him,” he says.

And just when you thought he was any fun…

“Okay, first of all, he was a pig. He was bothering some poor girl in a club, trying to touch her without her permission so trust me that even if I did kill him the world would probably be a better place without him. Second, I don't kill people. I just take what I need from them and then send them on their merry way. When they wake up, they don't remember anything and the worst thing which happens to them is a hangover.” You hesitate, measuring his lean figure, and an idea crosses your mind. “Hey, have you even ever been drunk? You sound like a fourteen year old boy.”

This time, his voice is definitely annoyed when he yells: “I'm not a fourteen year old boy!”

“Sure you're not, Spider-Boy.”

“I'm not a boy! I'm a man.”

“Whatever,” you yawn theatrically, putting your hand in front of your mouth. “Well, it was nice to meet you. Have a nice night.”

You move towards him, mentally preparing yourself for the attack which you know is about to come.

Spider-Man doesn't disappoint.

He moves, faster than an average human, but still slower than you. You swiftly avoid his punch, step aside and deliver a kick to his back, strong but not strong enough to break his spine.

Still he ends up on the ground, coughing, trying to catch his breath.

“That was ridiculous,” you say. “You should train more if you want to be a proper superhero. Like Iron Man or Captain America. They're so awesome.”

You grin when he thumps his forehead against the ground, groaning. “I can't believe I'm being lectured by a villain.”

“I'm not a villain!” you protest. “Villains are dull. I like to think of myself as a very entertaining person.”

“You do, huh?”

You whistle, impressed, when he jumps to his feet the next second. “Not going to stay down, are you, little spider?”

“Don't call me that way,” he shouts and shoots his webs at you.

Luckily for you, you've seen enough videos with Spider-Man in action to recognize this move. You manage to duck and the webs fly over your head. His next shot is better though and your wrists are suddenly bound together.

“Got you!” he sings-songs, going towards you. You nod, smiling slightly.

“I guess you have.” _Just come closer and I'll show you_ , you add in your head. “What you're going to do now? Call the police and tell them that there is a vampire lurking around the streets? They would laugh at you, you know that.”

“Huh,” he stops for a moment, surprised. “Good point. Maybe I'll just hand you over to the Avengers. They'll know how to handle you.”

“Hm, that might be your only option,” you nod and once again bask in his astonishment which engulfs you like a warm wind. “Do you want to know why?”

“Why?” he asks, stepping closer to you.

Close enough to make your move.

You look directly into his eyes when you answer, a smirk appearing on your lips.

“Because you wouldn't be able to handle me, love.”

You don't give him a chance to react. You rip the webs apart and jump at him, pressing him to the ground, holding his hands and effectively immobilizing him.

“I win, little spider.”

***

Peter has experienced some pretty crazy moments as Spider-Man but this one will definitely make his TOP 10 list.

If Mr. Stark was here, he would probably say something like _Never underestimate your opponent, kid_.

And he really shouldn’t be thinking about Mr. Stark when he's being held by a friggin' vampire. _How the hell is that even possible, by the way?_

 _"I suggest using the electric webs,"_ Karen speaks.

"Won't that give me a shock as well?" Peter asks.

_"Well..."_

"Never mind, I can handle this without you."

"Oh, you can definitely try," the vampire purrs, the infuriating smirk still on her lips.

Peter doesn't bother to give her an answer. Instead he keeps on struggling, trying to break free from her grasp but it's pointless. He is strong, stronger than he looks, but she doesn't even budge.

What's even worse is the way she's looking at him. She doesn't seem angry or scared…

No, she's amused.

And there are strange sparks in her eyes. She's watching him almost… like he was a meal.

“Stop struggling,” she interrupts his train of thought. “You're only making it worse for yourself.”

“I won't give up,” he spits, trying to throw her away. He bucks his hips but all that achieves is that she grips his wrists even tighter. Only then Peter notices she just needs one hand to hold him. _This is so not fair!_

His breath catches when she trails the fingers of her free arm across his neck. He can feel the first spikes of fear threatening to show its ugly head.

Still, he never was one to watch his mouth.

“Are you going to bite me?” he asks.

She stops moving her hand, staring at him like he's just grown a second head.

And then she begins to laugh, her whole body shaking.

***

You cannot help yourself. When Spider-Man asks whether you're going to bite him, it's just too funny and you almost roll over in laughter.

“Why the hell would I do that?” you ask once you're able to speak again. “I've already fed. Plus, you're way too interesting. I wouldn't want you to faint or anything… at least not before we have some fun.”

“What kind of fun?” he asks, clearly concerned. His heartbeat rises when something crosses his mind. “Are you going to take my mask off?”

“Do you want me to?” you tease him. “I could, you know. Or… oh! I have an even better idea.”

Your hand trails even lower, dangerously low… and then you grab his crotch.

This time, when Spider-Man's hips buck, it's for an entirely different reason.

“Now, what do we have here?” you ask, your fangs pressing against your lips, showing your amusement. “Somebody seems to be enjoying the moment.”

Spider-Man doesn't answer. In fact, he's barely breathing.

 _Did I just break him?_ You wonder.

***

Peter so hates his body right now.

The truth is he's never been this close to anyone. His relationship (can he even call it that way?) with Liz ended before anything could happen and there hasn't been anyone since. The closest he got to any other person physically was when he hugged Mr. Stark in his car.

Which is pretty pathetic for a fifteen-year old guy.

And again. He really shouldn’t be thinking about Mr. Stark when he just popped an unexpected boner.

It's no surprise then that he doesn't know what to do. Should he keep trying to fight her? Should he try to run away? Should he admit defeat and consult Karen again? Should he…

All coherent thoughts leave his head when she touches him _there_ again, palming his now hard cock through his costume.

Peter dares to hope for one glorious second that maybe the vampire didn't notice his excitement. His hope is soon squashed to pieces when she smirks at him, her dark eyes glowing. _She's actually really pretty…_

 _No!_ He commands himself the best he can. _She's dangerous! You can't see her that way!_

The problem is, once the thought enters his head, it doesn't seem capable of disappearing.

Peter snaps his attention back to his current situation (which honestly couldn't be much more embarrassing) when the vampire speaks again:

“Well… this was unexpected.”

***

You manage to hide your surprise but barely.

When you pinned Spider-Man to the ground and straddled him, you've never expected him to grow hard.

Then again, he seems really young, at least judging by his voice, and you know how these young boys are. So excitable.

You've never expected this… but you haven't survived for so long without always having a back-up plan.

The important question is… do you want to take this any further? Do you really want to have sex with Spider-Man, a masked superhero who just tried to capture you a few minutes ago? Do you want to sleep with him in a dark abandoned alley?

He probably wouldn't object, considering the way his hard cock is pressing against your thigh. Also his heartbeat is threatening to jump through the roof (if there was any roof).

Then again, if you do this, you would probably bite him. You know yourself very well and you tend to lose control during sex.

It might not end well for either of you. You certainly don’t want to be the one to kill Spider-Man… someone who seems like a good guy, despite all the things Jameson is claiming.

Making a swift decision, you pull back… but not before kissing him on the mouth (or at least where you presume his mouth to be). The groan which you get in return makes you smirk again.

“This was fun and I would love to spend more time with you and get to know each other better, Spidey, but as I said before I have places to be… and I really don't need you to follow me so…” you smile at him apologetically. “Sweet dreams.”

“What…?”

He doesn't finish the sentence. You hit him on the head, careful not to use too much strength and kill him.

His head rolls to the side as you knock him out.

You check his pulse, just in case. It's steady. When he wakes up, his head is going to hurt a lot but otherwise he should be okay.

You scramble off his now motionless body. You blow a kiss in his direction and then you run away, trying not to feel guilty for leaving him in a dark alley where someone might attack him whilst he's unconscious.

You succeed... but barely.

Something's telling you that you and Spider-Man are going to come across one another again. And when it happens… well, you're going to make certain you're more ready for the next time.

After all, you've always hated leaving an unfinished job behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but the second and final chapter is here! I hope you'll enjoy it. :-) Comments will be appreciated, thank you!

Peter wakes up with a headache.

His vision swims when he slowly stands up, looking around. First rays of light are appearing in the sky. The morning must be near.

Which means he has been unconscious for several hours.

He has to cough several times before he can speak. “Karen?” Peter asks. “How long have I been out?”

_“Three hours and twenty seven minutes,”_ Karen helpfully provides. _“Do you wish for me to alarm Mr. Stark?”_

“No!” Peter immediately protests. “That isn't a good idea. I'm fine, really.”

_“If you say so, Peter,”_ Karen replies, not sounding entirely convinced.

Peter leans against the wall of the nearest house and closes his eyes for a second. He feels like shit and if he wasn't healing so fast, he would be seriously concerned right now.

He runs his fingers across his face and freezes when he reaches his neck.

“Karen?” His voice jumps higher. “Did the vampire… did she…?”

_“Bite you?”_ Karen takes mercy on him and finishes the sentence. _“Negative. Still, I recommend to rest. Going after the vampire in your present state would be… unwise.”_

If Karen was physically present, Peter would flash her a smile right now. “When have I ever been wise, Karen?”

It probably says a lot about him that Karen chooses not to answer the question.

***

The first thing you do when you get home is bump your head against the wall.

You can afford it… there is no-one else in your apartment. You close your eyes and recall the feeling of Spider-Man's lean young body underneath yours.

Yeah, you could definitely get used to it.

_Dangerous_ , your mind whispers at you but you choose to ignore it. You know very well that it's a bad idea to get noticed by superheroes. If they managed to capture you…

You shake the thought away. It's not like Spider-Man is going to find you again. He got lucky, end of story. This city is big enough to avoid him for the rest of his ridiculously short human life. You'll never have to come across him again.

You try to suppress (and fail) the regret rising in you when you realize this.

***

The tracker leads Peter directly to her home.

Karen is giving him the directions and still sounds disapproving. Peter bravely ignores it. He's not going to allow the vampire to escape and feed from another people. Not in his city.

_“This is it,”_ Karen says, interrupting his musings. _“The signal ends here.”_

“Huh,” Peter blinks at the tall building. “It looks old.”

_“Searching,”_ Karen answers. _“This house has been built in 1919 and rarely reconstructed ever since.”_

A thought so unbelievable crosses his mind that it takes Peter a moment to say it aloud. “Do you think she's lived here this whole time?”

Karen considers it. _“Possible,”_ she says eventually. _“However, I cannot give you a definite answer without more data.”_

“Of course not,” Peter replies, stretching his arms and legs to prepare for the fight which will no doubt await him once the vampire realizes he's in her home. “Let's go get the data, then.”

He jumps into the building without making any sound.

***

You groan in relief when the hot water hits your face and body.

You close your eyes and allow yourself to enjoy the moment. Being a vampire brings along lower body temperature which means you're pretty much cold all the time. Except for two occasions: when you take a hot shower or drink someone's blood.

There was no-one to drink from so shower it was.

You step out of the shower a few minutes later and that's when you notice. There is someone else in your apartment. Someone whom you haven't heard before because of the running water.

Your lips twist into a smile almost involuntarily. You can think of only one person who would break in here. You look at your clothes and then dismiss the thought, only putting your bathrobe on. _Let's give him something to remember_ , you smirk and step out of the bathroom, walking to your bedroom.

***

Peter is snooping around the bedroom.

He can hear a shower running in the apartment which gives him enough time to look around. Not that there is too much to look at. The place is surprisingly devoid of almost any personal belongings. His attention is captured by a photo on the night table. He picks it up. It portrays the vampire wearing a strange old-fashioned dress. She's standing next to a handsome young man. The photo is blurry so Peter cannot recognize much details but the man's hair looks black.

And he has one arm laid possessively around the vampire's waist.

Peter suppresses the sudden urge to throw the photo out of the window and jumps behind the curtain when the water stops running. If he isn't mistaken, the vampire has no idea he's in here which should provide him with an element of surprise. Hopefully he should be able to overcome her before she realizes what is going on.

As once again proves, hope is a bitch.

***

The door opens very, very slowly and Peter prepares his body for the attack. He's going to try to knock her down the moment she enters the room.

And then the vampire does… and Peter's chin drops.

She is dressed only in her bathrobe and when she steps inside the room, she lets the cloth fall from her shoulders on the floor. She's wearing nothing underneath and Peter's eyes immediately slide down her body.

His heart starts beating faster and he has to swallow loudly when she speaks: “I know you're here, Spider-Boy.”

_Shit!_ Peter curses in his mind and he hopes that the vampire cannot read his thoughts. _What do I do now?_

His musings are interrupted by her amused voice. “Come on, boy, come out. Come out and let's play.”

Peter shuts his eyes for a second and then opens them again, a determined look crossing his face. He can do this.

The vampire smirks when he steps out from behind the curtains. “Ah, there you were.” She spreads her arms which gives him an ever better view of her body. “What brings you to my humble apartment?”

Peter has to swallow several times before he can speak. His throat suddenly feels inexplicably dry. “I have to stop you,” he says.

She thinks it over, then shakes her head. “I don’t think so. We’ve been through this before. You don’t really want to stop me, Spider-Boy.”

“Oh, yeah?” Peter challenges her. “And what do you think I want then?”

Her smile widens even more. Peter gasps when she moves, faster than should be possible, and presses him against the wall.

“This,” she says and kisses him.

***

Spider-Man gasps when you press your lips against his mask. His back arches slightly when your left hand finds its way between his legs, squeezing his half-hard cock, quickly filling with blood.

“I knew it,” you say. “You just couldn’t resist, could you? Had to come back for more.”

“No,” he denies it but his heart speeds up with the obvious lie.

“Don’t lie to me, love. I can hear your heartbeat. It goes faster when you lie. And right now,” you lick your lips hungrily, “it’s racing forward like crazy.”

“Please, stop,” he whispers but he isn’t fighting you even though he could.

Still, you want to see what he does when given a choice.

“Alright,” you agree and let go of him. He whimpers at the loss of your touch. You go to your bed and lie down, gazing at the obviously shaken superhero who looks like he has no idea what to do. You decide to be merciful. “Come to me and let me help you with your little problem… or leave. The choice is yours, love.”

You watch him take a few hesitant steps towards you… and then he stops.

***

Peter’s brain has just frozen.

Quite literally – he feels like there is a giant iceberg in his mind standing in the way of any sensible thoughts.

All he can do is to helplessly stare at the naked vampire who is returning his gaze calmly. She is just a few feet away. He would only need to take a few more steps and…

_No!_ He shakes his head and stops walking. He cannot stop looking though.

The vampire’s body is perfect.

She’s tall and lean, with just enough muscles to look fit but not too muscular. Her pale skin is shining in the weak light filtering through the curtains and her dark eyes are caressing his body like a lover’s touch.

And then… _Oh, God…._ Then she stretches her body like a damn cat and whispers in the most sensual voice Peter has ever heard or could even imagine.

“Come on, Spider-Man. Come and take me.”

Peter has a sudden embarrassing suspicion that he might not be able to hear his superhero name ever again without getting very hard very fast.

_She must be doing some kind of mind-control_ , is his last sensible thought before he sits down on the bed, so so slowly, and takes his costume off.

***

“Gorgeous,” you say, and you mean it.

Outside of the suit, Spider-Man looks even younger than you expected. He looks so young, in fact, that you stop for a second and consider asking him if he is at least seventeen.

But then your eyes take in all of his body and you decide against it. Human laws don’t apply to you, after all.

“Lie down, love,” you motion for him to stretch on your bed and he obeys. You lick your lips at the delicious display in front of you. You run your hand through his soft brown hair and he shudders a little.

“Sensitive, aren’t you?” you ask, even though you already know the answer to your question. You don’t have to be brilliant to figure out that Spider-Man most likely has zero experience with any intimate activities. You decide to be merciful and take it slow even though you would really like to see him on his back and begging to be touched.

Actually… that can be arranged.

You stroke his cock and he curses: “Oh, shit!”

You cannot help but to laugh. “Oh, it’s going to get even better, love,” you assure him and finally do what you’ve been wishing to try since your first encounter just a few hours ago.

You kiss him.

His mouth opens slowly, hesitantly beneath yours and you gently lick your way inside. Your tongues touch and he gasps again. _Hmm_ , you think, _he probably hasn’t kissed anyone before_. He is bravely trying to mimic what you are doing to him but is clearly having trouble. You pull back and smile at him.

“Relax. Don’t try too hard. I’ll take care of it.”

“I don’t believe this,” he says, frowning. “I wanted to fight you.” It sounds almost accusatory and you laugh again.

“Don’t worry. We can still have a pillow fight later,” you smirk at his annoyed expression which quickly turns to lustful when you touch his cock again. “That is if you are even able to move once I’m done with you.”

He wants to say something, probably is getting ready to protest but you don’t give him the chance. You straddle his lap and sink down on his hard cock.

Spider-Man’s breathing actually stops for a second and his eyes widen impossibly. It is so endearing you cannot help yourself. You lean forward and kiss him gently, then move your lips to the left and whisper into his ear:

“What’s your name, by the way? Not that I’m complaining but it’s quite kinky to be calling you Spider-Man while I’m about to fuck you.”

He is breathing harsh and fast for a while and just when you think he’s not going to answer you, he says in a quiet and timid voice: “Peter. I’m Peter.”

_Peter_ , you mull the name over and over in your head and decide it suits him. You smile at him. “Nice to meet you, Peter,” you say. “I’m Y/N.”

“Y/N…” he whispers your name. It sounds nice falling from his lips. It will sound even better when he’s moaning it while you ride him.

Speaking of which, while he’s been buried in your body for a minute or two now, you still haven’t done anything.

“Put your hands on my hips,” you instruct him and when he obeys like the good boy he seems to be, you decide to remedy your previous inactivity and start moving, taking him even deeper inside you.

Your fangs start to itch when he throws his head back and moans, baring his throat. You lean forward and kiss every part of his skin you can reach whilst you keep bouncing on his cock. Peter's brown eyes are impossibly wide and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

You would laugh at his expression if you didn’t want him so bad.

You're once again reminded of his age when his back arches soon and his voice rises: “Y/N, I… I…” he says, hesitant, but you know what he's asking.

“Come on, darling,” you encourage him. “Come for me.” An idea crosses your mind. “Can I taste you?” you ask.

***

What can he possibly say to that?

Peter suspects this question would be fairly innocent from any other woman. But this is a vampire who's fucking him. If he's going to give her his permission… who knows what could happen?

He wants to refuse her… but then he realizes one important thing he had missed before.

She actually _asked_ for his permission.

She didn’t have to, could have just taken what she wanted but she considered it important enough to ask him.

Something warm blossoms in his chest. The vampire looks surprised for a second when Peter opens his mouth and begs: “Do it. Please.”

Her astonished expression is soon replaced by a smirk and when the vampire leans forward and her lips graze his neck, Peter knows there's no coming back from here. No matter what happens next, he'll always remember this particular moment when he stopped being her enemy and became… what exactly?

The question leaves his mind in the exact moment when her fangs pierce his skin and she starts drinking his blood.

***

You moan when the first sips of Peter's blood hit your tongue.

You've drank from so many people… more than you could possibly count… but he tastes amazing.

And he sounds even better.

His moans get even louder and he puts his hands on your back, pressing you even closer to his body, your lips closer to his neck. His grip is surprisingly strong but you don’t mind it, it's not like he could break you. Not you.

While you're drinking, he finds the courage to start thrusting harder and you can tell by the way his heartbeat speeds up that he's really really close. You're honestly quite amazed he lasted this long already considering he's obviously never slept with anyone before.

“I… I…” he whispers and that is the only warning he gives you before he comes.

He lies there, exhausted, while you take a few final sips of his blood and heal the wound by licking it closed. You pull back and kiss him, not caring that your lips are still covered in his blood.

“Thank you. I've had fun,” you say, and for once, you’re not lying.

“Ye-, yeah me too,” he yawns and you laugh when he covers his mouth with his hand. He tries to get up but you push him back onto the bed.

“It's okay, you can stay here, have some sleep,” you assure him.

“Are you sure it's okay?” he's slurring words like he's drunk and you're surprised he still has the strength to talk but then you remember his stubbornness and no longer wonder.

“Yeah,” you lean forward and give him one more kiss which he returns lazily, “I won't tell anyone. Plus, there's something else we still need to do later.”

“What?” he asks, a bit wary now but still much more relaxed than before.

Peter squeaks indignantly when a pillow lands on his face the next moment. “A pillow fight!” you exclaim and run out of the room. Peter follows you swiftly, his previous tiredness suddenly forgotten.

_Oh yeah_ , you think while you hide behind a corner and wait for him to come so that you could jump him and have some more fun, _this is going to be interesting._


End file.
